


Foreign Pirate

by Silveey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveey/pseuds/Silveey
Summary: This was from an old RP but still love it. Sakura doesn’t speak much English but she thought she was kidnapped when in reality Alfred saved her and brought her to his ship. So there’s a language barrier between the two.
Relationships: America/Female Japan (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Foreign Pirate

I stared at the blond European cautiously. He kidnapped me and yet has done no harm to me at all. Maybe he has other intentions?   
Maybe he is waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of me? Perhaps if I show him I'm willing to comply, maybe he will let me go? 

"Hey Matt! Watch the ship, I'm going to rest up a bit." He called out as I watched him walk down to the cabin. 

It was dark, perhaps I can work my plan into motion?   
Taking a deep shaky breath, I quietly followed him to his cabin. Opening the door slowly, I watched him taking off his boots and glasses carefully. As he unbuttoned his shirt, I decided to let myself in, taking off my shoes and began to slowly loosen my kimono.

"Alfred-san." I called, seeing his body tense up and turn to face me with a red face.

"S-Sakura! Hey, everything alright?" He cleared his throat as he tried to stand up straight.

I was too nervous to say anything, my eyes began to tear up as I shakily take apart my kimono.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He called out in shock.

Just when the last robe was about to come off, he rushed over and held it close together, covering me as his eyes stayed shut.

"A-Alfred?"

"Y-You don't need to do this. I won't hurt you. I promise." He slowly opened his eyes to look down to me with such emotion that I was caught off guard. 

"What. Is this?" I muttered as the ship tilted, causing us to lean against the wall for support as I felt him pressed against me by accident . I didn't move or deny Alfred's blushing stare as we didn’t pull apart. Those blue eyes, they're so welcoming, so warm. Why can I not look away?

Alfred pulled away quickly as he coughed into his hand. "It's cold, why don't you sleep in my room? I'll take the night shift." He suggested as he nervously picked up his boots, forgetting his glasses."You're probably tired from traveling and-" He tripped from the ship tilting and fell against the doorframe. "Ow! And just rest! A lady need's her beauty sleep. See yeah!" He shouted and ran off as his face was red as a cherry.

For a moment... I wanted him to kiss me, to hold and touch. Why? 

Maybe, I enjoy his company more than I expected. I never felt a likeness towards any man, nonetheless a foreigner. What do I do?


End file.
